


Playing Doctor

by PastaBucket



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Playing Doctor, Racist Language, Smut, Underage Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Tiana begins to play doctor with an older white boy, soon experiencing a wonder she never thought possible.





	Playing Doctor

Tiana had finished drawing, and now she just lay on the floor, bored out of her mind. He got off the bed and sat down beside her, and she could tell that he was as bored as she was.

"Hey, do you wanna play doctor?", he asked.

She cringed, unsure. "Maybe." She didn't like him that well, but it was something to do, after all.

"Just lie back and I'll examine you.", he said with a smile.

"Okay, but don't touch me there.", she said, pointing to the crotch that he had gone for previously. Her mother had warned her that it was a bad touch, and that letting other people touch her there, was something that only filthy negroes did, and she wasn't a filthy negro, and didn't want him to turn her into one either.

"Okay - I won't.", he promised, though she could tell he was a bit disappointed.

"First we need to check your arms.", he said. She bared her arms, and he gently lifted it, inspecting her dark skin, slowly tracing a finger from her shoulder down to her elbow. "Well, the arm looks good."

That actually felt pretty relaxing. "Do my other arm.", she said. ...and so he did, softly caressing it with his fingers, from her shoulder, down to her wrists, and then all the way up again.

She tensed up because it kind of tickled too.

"Yeah, this arm is fine too.", he said. "We are going to inspect your tummy now."

She reluctantly pulled up her shirt, bareing her tummy, looking at him at he softly stroke his hand across it, and over her sides, with great interest. It actually felt really good. He now began caressing her chest, and she tensed a bit. "Please. Not there.", she said, almost moaning. ...and so his hands merely graced her chest, and they flowed over her heart, in their endless exploration, down her sides again, crossing her tummy, and then down over her legs.

"We need to examine your legs now.", he said, softly.

"Okay, fine.", she said, taking off her pants.

"Your underwear too.", he said.

"Just... ...promise you won't touch me there.", she demanded.

"I promise.", he said. "I'm a doctor."

She removed all her clothes, lying naked before him, and spread her legs a bit and he began caressing her thighs. First his hands rans on the outside of them. Then they moved across her hips, over her tummy again, and down over the front of them. She protected her crotch with her hands, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead his hands moved up to examine her chest again, and she found herself not really minding it, as he gently felt their softness, admiring them. She drew deep breaths, and moaned as his lips closed over her tiny nipples, his hands now caressing up between her thighs, just barely gracing her the edge of her frontbutt. Whatever he was doing to her, it felt really nice.

"I want to be naked too.", he said, taking off his shirt and pants, fulfilling a wish that she didn't even know she wished for.

She hugged him tight, feeling his body against hers, caressing it all over, in her own examination. This was soon followed by a sort of stiffening pressure radiating from her crotch, making her gasp and give out a long, drawn out groan of pleasure. Her hands clenched over his butt, making the sensation more intense, something she really needed. She pressed and pressed, and he groaned along with her, in a rhythm that made her crotch throb with a strange new pleasure. Whatever he was doing to her, it was amazing, and all that she ever wanted, was to feel him deeper and deeper inside. For every push against her, firmer than the next, she let out a groan of shameless pleasure, and he soon scooped her up in his big arms, in a tight hug, groaning along with her, pushing up deep inside her, making her simply drown in gasping pleasure, her whole little body shivering from a throbbing she never thought possible. She held on tight, pushing against the throbbing, feeling the pleasure well up deep inside her. Only then, did the feeling slowly begin to let up. She looked up into his eyes with a newfound admiration of all the amazing, wonderful things she had just made her feel somehow, and he held her in his arms, smiling with joy, before they met in a loving kiss, like she'd kiss a boyfriend. It felt like she was stuck on him, as if their hips had firmly fused together, and she hoped they'd never separate, clenching her tingling butt and squeezing him tight. Soon they found the rhythm again, and the wonderful pleasure returned all over again.

This was the best examination ever.


End file.
